A Galactic Christmas
by cherrimrocks
Summary: Numbuhs 2 thru 5 set off to find Numbuh 362, but will they make it back for Christmas? Meanwhile, Numbuhs 60 and 86 are left in charge, with disastrous results! Contains 1/362, 2/5, 3/4, 60/86.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YES I POSTED SOMETHING! ~²

Anyways, this is going to be my Christmas story, and, seeing that last time I was barely able to finish my Halloween story, I decided to start this early.

Thanksgiving break is, unfortunately, almost over, so I must take advantage of the time we have left! (I spent too much time playing video games and watching Azumanga Daioh. xD)

Hehe...I gave up on the chapter titles. ^^;

As always, ENJOY! :D

* * *

**A Galactic Christmas**

**by cherrimrocks**

**Chapter 1**

"We're not even a sector anymore!" Numbuh 4 screamed. "We don't even have a leader!"

"Numbuh 4, the rules are the rules," Numbuh 5 answered, trying to sound calm, but her voice was filled with sadness.

"First Numbuh 1, now you're going to be the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door," Numbuh 4 continued. "It's all that stupid Galactic Kids Next Door's fault. Now—"

"Numbuh 4, we all feel the same way," Numbuh 2 said. "But there's nothing we can do about it."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Get beat up by a bunch of villains?"

"We could…work at the Moonbase, like Numbuh 5," Numbuh 2 said desperately.

"NO! Nothing's the same anymore! Don't you get it?" Numbuh 4 yelled, fighting back tears.

"Numbuh 4…" Numbuh 3 put a hand on his shoulder. Usually that would have stopped him from shouting more, but instead he smacked her hand and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Numbuh 3's eyes filled with tears, but Numbuh 4, for once, took no notice. "None of you get it!" He stormed into his room and slammed the door.

Numbuh 3 immediately began sobbing. Numbuh 5 patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Numbuh 2 sighed. "He's right, Numbuh 5. We don't even have a leader. Everything is…falling apart."

Numbuh 5 was about to reply, when they heard a noise in the hangar.

"That's my ride." Numbuh 5 put on a brave face and headed for the hangar. Numbuhs 2 and 3 followed.

In the hangar, Numbuh 35, the escort, and a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was waiting for Numbuh 5.

"Hey! Numbuh 35! Do you know why Numbuh 362 is missing?" Numbuh 2 called out while Numbuh 5 got into the ship.

He shook his head. "Nope. Rumors say that she's been kidnapped." He turned around and also boarded the ship, and it took off, leaving behind three helpless kids.

**Later, at the Moonbase…**

"Numbuh 5, sir! Numbuh 362's private S.K.I.D.O.O.D. and five gallons of fuel were found missing, and a note was left in their place!" Numbuh 60 reported.

Numbuh 5 took the note from him and scanned it quickly. "What? Numbuh 362's trying to find the GKND? But how did she even find out about it?"

Numbuh 60 scratched his head. "Uh, sir? What _is_ the GKND?"

Numbuh 5 hesitated, then said, "It's, um, where Numbuh 1 disappeared off to last week." _I've got to go find Numbuh 362!_ Numbuh 5 thought._ Then I might not have to be Supreme Leader anymore!_

To Numbuh 60, she said, "Me and my team will go find her."

"But sir, who will be in charge?"

Numbuh 5 thought for a minute, then replied, "How about you?"

"Me? But…" Numbuh 60 searched for an excuse. "What about the Arctic Base? I can't just command the whole Kids Next Door by myself!"

"I'm sure Numbuh 53 can handle things while you're gone," Numbuh 5 answered. "But about the 'commanding the KND' part…you're going to need an assistant."

Right on cue, Numbuh 86 burst through the door. "Numbuh 5, sir! Sector X is being attacked by nerd zombies and is requesting for immediate backup! Who should we send? But Sector P is fighting off Knightbrace, so we can't send them. Also, Numbuhs 44 just broke the antennae so I can't get anymore signals, and—"

"That's it!" Numbuh 5 interrupted. "Numbuh 86 can help you, Numbuh 60!"

"Help him with what?" Numbuh 86 demanded.

Numbuh 60 quickly objected. "She can't help me command the Kids Next Door! She'd just…yell at me and stuff!"

"You put a _boy_ in charge of the Kids Next Door? What kind of Supreme Leader are you? If Numbuh 362 was here—"

"That's what I'm talking about, Numbuh 86! I'm going to go find Numbuh 362. Numbuh 60 can't be Supreme Leader by himself, so you're gonna help him."

"But—"

"That's an order, Numbuh 86!" Numbuh 5 yelled, jabbing a finger at her. "I'm sure Numbuh 36 can take over as the temporary Global Tactical Officer."

Numbuh 5 walked out of the room, pulling a P.I.P.E.R. out of her pocket as she did. "Hello, Numbuh 2?" She paused as she listened to his reply. "Ready the S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K.; we're going on a mission."

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: Sorry there's no fluff yet...^^; But I promise there will be!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YES! I finally got this chapter finished! But I really really really doubt I'll be able to finish this story before Christmas with a decent ending...oh, who cares? Not me!

BTW, sorry I couldn't post this earlier, because my parents grounded me...for something pretty stupid. BUT OH WELL. I'm back! Whether you like it or not. :)

So...enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kids Next Door…BATTLE STATIONS! 5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

There was a pause while everyone waited for Numbuh 1 to finish the countdown, which, of course, he didn't.

"Aw man! I hate it when we do that!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed in frustration.

"Alright, you can take off now," Numbuh 5 said, ignoring his comment.

"Roger that." The S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K. **(A/N: From Operation S.P.A.C.E.)** flew out of the hangar and passed the atmosphere in no time.

"By the way, Numbuh 2, how'd you find out the coordinates for the GKND anyway?" Numbuh 5 asked as they flew past the Moonbase.

Numbuh 2 just coughed and looked at his shoes.

"It was easy!" Numbuh 4 said proudly, cracking his knuckles. "I just gave that dorky-looking kid with the glasses a couple of wedgies."

"You _forced_ it out of Numbuh 71.562?"

"Well, it was how Numbuh 362 found out about the place!" Numbuh 2 protested.

"Oh, look! Pizza! Can we get some?" Numbuh 3 interrupted, pointing ahead.

"Wha?" Everyone turned to look in the direction she was pointing. A large ship that looked like a pizza delivery truck, except with turbines instead of wheels, hovered in front of them.** (A/N: Kinda like those flying ice cream trucks from Operation C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., except a pizza truck instead of ice cream.)**

"That's a teenage aircraft!" Numbuh 5 gasped. "They must have followed us here!" She turned to her team.

"Numbuh 4, ready the weapons! Numbuh 2, evasive action! Numbuh 3—AGH!"

A missile from the teens' spaceship blasted a hole behind Numbuh 5's chair into the S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K. Right after, the lights went out. "The missile hit our electricity main!" Numbuh 2 called out. "Weapons are down, but the engine's still at full power!"

"Numbuh 2, activate the backup generator. Whoa!" Numbuh 5 yelled, diving out of the way of a mechanical arm that had extended from the teenagers' aircraft. One of the two arms grabbed Numbuh 3 just as Numbuh 2 hit the on button on the backup generator.

"Got it!" he yelled, before being snatched up by the other robotic arm.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 yelled at the same time Numbuh 5 shouted, "Numbuh 2!"

Numbuh 5 grabbed her space helmet. "Numbuh 4, you stay here and steer the ship. I'll go after Numbuhs 2 and 3," she said, clipping the safety cable onto her belt.

"But I don't know how to fly this—"

"JUST DO IT!" Numbuh 5 jumped out, using fire extinguishers to propel her towards the teens' ship.

Numbuh 4 quickly obliged by jumping into the pilot's seat.

"Hey, this is kinda like a videoga—AGH!" Numbuh 4 swerved madly to the right to avoid another teenager's spaceship.

Then he heard the sound of something snapping. "Wha?" Numbuh 4 turned around to see Numbuh 5's safety cable break. He grabbed the rope just in time and reeled Numbuh 5 back in. Numbuhs 2 and 3 were also gripping onto the rope.

"That was a close one," Numbuh 2 panted.

"It's too early to celebrate!" Numbuh 5 pointed in front of them, and the team realized they were on a collision course with Uranus!

Numbuh 2 chuckled. "I always thought that planet had a funny name."

"Will you shut up and steer?" Numbuh exclaimed, shoving him towards the pilot's chair.

Numbuh 2 yanked a lever, and the whole ship jetted upwards, narrowly avoiding the planet.

"Alright, positions, people!" Numbuh 5 yelled, leaping back into her seat. Finally, Sector V managed to fight off the teens.

"Great. We're not even at the GKND base yet and our ship is half destroyed," Numbuh 2 grumbled, leaning back in his chair.

"What's that?" Numbuh 3 asked randomly. Everyone turned to look ahead.

Numbuh 5 squinted. "It looks like…a floating gas station?"

**Meanwhile…**

"I should've taken more fuel," Numbuh 362 muttered out loud. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise, and a blinking red dot appeared on her radar.

"Yes! The Galactic Kids Next Door base!" But before she could celebrate, there was another beeping noise, louder this time. Her fuel meter was almost at zero!

Numbuh 362 groaned. "Where's that stupid base?" As if to answer her question, a planet suddenly came into view, with a spectacular sight on top.

The GKND base was built on a tree that was similar to the tree on the moon, but instead of being red, this tree was a silvery blue. Unlike the Moonbase, being built out of random aircraft and buildings, neat cube-shaped metal rooms were connected with floating stairs.** (A/N: Like the floating steps Numbuh Infinity used in Operation T.R.E.A.T.Y.) **

Numbuh 362 was so busy gaping at the Treehouse that she almost forgot she was supposed to be panicking. Frantically, she searched for a hangar and settled on a part of the base that looked like an oversized garage.

When she landed, her S.K.I.D.O.O.D. immediately dropped down. She stepped down from it and looked around. In front of her, the "garage" stretched on a little longer and at the end was a big opening. Numbuh 362 took a step forward, when a weird object suddenly whizzed at her. It looked like a cardboard box with a face on it. A propeller stuck out from the top.

The box said in a feminine robotic voice, "Welcome to the Galactic Kids Next Door base. Checking identification…" The cardboard box rotated so that the side with the face on it was facing away from Numbuh 362. On the side that was facing her was a slot. The slot shot out a flat green lazer, and it scanned Numbuh 362.

"Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door on the planet Earth. Welcome. I am Numbuh 2x², from the planet Siliko. How may I assist you?"

"Um…I'm looking for Numbuh 1," Numbuh 362 replied, though her statement sounded more like a question.

"Numbuh 1, the human representative for the Galactic Kids Next Door? Of course. Step right this way."

Though she was still a bit weirded out, Numbuh 362 followed Numbuh 2x² towards the opening at the end of the hangar.

Meanwhile... (again, at the other side of the GKND base)

Numbuh 74.239 burst through the automatic sliding door of Numbuh 1's room. "Numbuh 1! I've got great news!"

Numbuh 1, who was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, looked up. "Yeah?"

"You've been assigned to Sector XQR!" **(A/N: Couldn't think of any other sector name, lol) **

After a pause, Numbuh 1 replied in a monotone, "That's almost exactly what Cree said to me when I was assigned to Sector V."

"You're homesick, aren't you…" Numbuh 74.239 sat down on a chair near Numbuh 1's bed. "Cheer up! I bet that you'll have as much fun in this sector as you did in Sector V!"

"I doubt it." Numbuh 1 sat up on his bed. "But I guess I'll have to meet my new teammates anyway…"

Numbuh 74.239 stood up. "That's the spirit!" he exclaimed, even though it kind of wasn't. "Come on, you're going to get to see one of the coolest Treehouses in the whole galaxy! It's on planet Triopolis, by the way." **(A/N: Pronounced tri-opolis.)** The two walked out the door, but as they did, two photos slipped out of Numbuh 1's back pocket. One was a picture of Sector V, including Numbuh 1, and the other was a picture of a very familiar Supreme Leader…

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: Yeah...the first part with Sector V is kinda just filler stuff...oh well. Don't care.

:O Numbuh 1's emo! Why do I always make people emo? *shrug*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally! A new chapter. Though no one is really reading this fic, so I can slack off a little. :)

The Sector V part is more filler stuff...though Numbuh 257C might appear again in the story.

Fanny: Shut up! You're ruining the story!

Well, sorry.

Dang! I forgot to add the disclaimer in the first part. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Numbuh 2x squared and 257C.

Enjoy! ...and stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sector V: **

Numbuh 2 pulled up the "gas station." An octopus alien was standing on the platform of the station. It was a metallic purple, and wore a top hat with greenish-gray goggles around the hat. One of his eyes were noticeably larger than the other.

Sector V stepped out onto the station, and was immediately greeted by the alien. It blurbled an incomprehensive language.

"Uh…what?" Numbuh 5 asked. The top hat on the alien's head suddenly separated into two parts: the flat part of the hat and the cylindrical part, revealing a bunch of gears in the hat. The cylindrical section of the hat spun around, and the goggles shot out a green beam of light from its eyepieces, scanning the foursome. With a whir, the top hat returned to normal.

"Well, howdy there!" the alien said loudly in a Texan accent. "What bring y'all to the Galactic Kids Next Door Fuel and Food Station?"

"Um…we kind of need to fix our ship," Numbuh 2 said, looking pointedly over his shoulder at the S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K.

The alien seemed to notice the gihugeic ship for the first time. "Well, I'll be! If it isn't a genuine S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K.!" it exclaimed, pronouncing "genuine" like "gen-you-wine."

"I'm Numbuh 257C," it continued, extending half of its tentacles towards the perplexed members of Sector V for them to shake. **(A/N: Get it? Because gas ignites at 257 degrees Celsius. And he operates the gas station…) **"I'd reckon y'all be from Earth. Though I shoulda known from my trusty lil' H.A.T. here. It shows which planet y'all are from and what language I should speak in."

**H**elpful

**A**ccessible

**T**ranslator

"Now, let's get to work on that ship of yours." Numbuh 257C put a tentacle in its mouth and whistled loudly. An assortment of robots, some flying and some rolling, headed towards the S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K. and began working on it.

"Wow…thanks," Numbuh 2 said.

"I'm Numbuh 5," Numbuh 5 said (obviously). "We're looking for the GKND, but our coordinates got wiped when the teens attacked our ship."

"Teenagers? They followed you here?" Numbuh 257C frowned. "Well, I can give ya the coordinates, but y'all had better be careful no one else follows you."

In no time, the S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K. was fixed, and Numbuh 257C programmed the coordinates into the module. Finally, Sector V was airborne again.

**At the Moonbase: **

"I have the paperwork you need to sign, Supreme Leader, sir!"

"Are we still decorating the Moonbase for Christmas, Numbuh 60, sir?"

"Numbuh 86, sir, how do you put this antenna together?"

"Numbuh 60—" "Numbuh 86—" "Supreme Leader, sir—"

"SHUT UP!" Numbuh 86 finally yelled, which she is very good at. "One _idiot_ at a time!" She whirled around to face Numbuh 60.

"_You_ sign the paperwork," Numbuh 86 ordered, jabbing a finger at him. "Even an idiot like you couldn't mess that up." Numbuh 60 turned to the gihugeic stack of paperwork Numbuh 65.3 was carrying without a word._ Oh well. It's better than getting yelled at, or dealing with all those operatives._

"Who's first?" Numbuh 86 demanded. The crowd of operatives was finally silenced, except for Numbuh 86 screeching about how stupid some of the boys were once in a while.

Finally, at around 5 PM, the Supreme Leaders flopped down into their chairs. Or rather, they flopped down into the same green armchair Numbuh 362 used to sit in, at the same time.

"Hey! I was sitting here first!" Numbuh 60 grumbled.

"No, I was!"

"Get off of me!"

"You get off!"

After a lot of shoving, there was a pause. "We're stuck, aren't we?" Numbuh 60 said.

"Great! Now I'm squished next to a stupid boy, stuck in an armchair!" Numbuh 86 began ranting. **(A/N: Lol, imagine Numbuh 60 and 86 with both of their butts stuck in the same armchair and Numbuh 86 screaming her head off. xD)**

Numbuh 60 sighed. _This day could not get worse._

**Triopolis:**

"Whoa!" Numbuh 1 gazed out at the scene before him. They were on planet Triopolis, and they were standing before the main city. All of the buildings were tall, thin skyscrapers made out of crystal. People, or rather, aliens, in the streets below flew around on silver, high-tech hoverboards.

"Wow! This is great! But where's the Treehouse?" Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 74.239.

"Over there." Numbuh 74.239 pointed to a tree off to the side of the city. The tree was similar to the GKND base's tree, but the Treehouse itself was made out of random objects, like the Treehouses on Earth.

Numbuh 74.239 piloted the hovercraft they were riding on towards the Treehouse, then stepped towards the door of an A2 supersonic jet that had been smashed into the tree, on the invisible floating stairs. **(A/N: If you don't know what an A2 supersonic jet is, SHAME ON YOU)** He took a silver card out of his lab coat pocket and slipped it into a slot next to the door. A speaker above the door that Numbuh 1 hadn't noticed before said, "Welcome, Numbuh 74.239. Sector XQR is not present at the moment, but you may make yourself at home."

"Darn it! They're probably on a mission or something…" Numbuh 74.239 stepped inside as the door slid open, followed by Numbuh 1, who looked around with great interest. The walls in the "living room" were purple-colored glass, showing the next room with a purple tint. There were no doors, just empty doorways. A silver robot maid rolled around, sweeping the polished wooden floor. The "living room" was pretty small, with only a high-tech, big-screen TV in front of a long white couch.

The "living room" was surrounded by four rooms: two on top and two on either side, but there were only doorways to the rooms for three of them: the two on top and the room on the left. The top left room led to the kitchen, which also had a wood floor and colored glass walls, though the kitchen's walls were tinted pink. In the left side of the room was an upside-down L shaped counter. On the right wall was an cylindrical elevator, made of plexiglass instead of metal.

"I don't have time to show you the whole Treehouse," Numbuh 74.239 said, heading for the elevator. "Your sector will do that. But I have to at least show you the control room." He slipped his card into another slot next to the elevator door, and it also slid open. The elevator went a lot faster than normal elevators, and they were at the top of the Treehouse in no time.

Numbuh 1 gasped as they reached the control room. The control room was actually an oversized Zorb ball **(A/N: You know, those giant hamster balls for humans.) **and the elevator fit right through the opening of the ball. **(A/N: That sounded wrong. xD) **Control pads lined the inner circumference of the control room, and a giant, clear screen covered the half of the ball that the two operatives were facing, providing a clear view of the city below.

"The screen's only see-through when it's turned off," Numbuh 74.239 explained, pressing a button on one of the control pads. The screen flickered to life, and it showed Triopolis.

"Here's a little geology lesson." Numbuh 74.239 swept his hand over a touch screen, causing the Triopolis on the screen to turn around and zoom in a little. "That's the main city. This is where we are right now." The model planet spun so it showed the bottom of the planet. "That is the Snowdust mountain range. You don't want to go there. No alien can survive its freezing conditions, much less humans. The rest of the whole planet is covered with water, with a few islands here or there."

Numbuh 1 opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, the door of the elevator burst open.

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: Cliffy!

I didn't want to add the Triopolis part, but if I didn't, then there would be no 3/4 in the next chappie...and yes, I guarantee there will be 3/4 in the next chapter. Cross my heart and hope to die.

Yay! My chapters are getting A LOT longer. :D

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I was watching Operation MOON...the first part is hilarious! xD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The real chapter 4. :P

The last part really sucks, but I managed to squeeze in a tiny bit of 3/4. Next chapter there will be 2/5 and 3/4, I swear!

Nigel: That's what you said last time.

Me: Shut up!

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Triopolis Treehouse:**

"NUMBUH 74.239! How many times have I told you not to break into our Treehouse!" An alien that looked mostly humanoid was standing in the elevator.

"Relax, Numbuh 210K," Numbuh 74.239 calmly replied. He turned to Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 1, meet your new leader."

You could obviously tell Numbuh 210K was a girl by how she dressed. She wore a red skort, and a short-sleeved gray-pink cardigan layered over a long-sleeved black shirt. Numbuh 210K was human from the waist up, but one of her legs had been replaced with a robotic one. She had short, reddish hair, and instead of her eyes being some normal color, they were neon orange. Just looking at her eyes made Numbuh 1 homesick, reminding him of Numbuh 362's shirt, or Numbuh 4's hoodie.

_Get a grip, Numbuh 1._

"What planet are you from?" Numbuh 1 asked, attempting to break the ice. "You look like a human."

"Mars. Martians are very similar to Earth beings, though we do possess special abilities. My special ability is to control wind," Numbuh 210K said stiffly.

"Come on, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 74.239 said, stepping into the elevator and gesturing for both operatives to do the same. "Let's go meet your new teammates."

**GKND Base: **

"Right this way, Numbuh 362," Numbuh 2x² said, floating through the opening at the end of the "garage."

"Whoa!" Numbuh 362 stopped right at the edge of the big opening. She was expecting a solid floor, but the floor seemed to be a long way down. Somehow, the GKND had hollowed out the trunk of the tree and built a gihugeic factory-like thing in the trunk. On the floor were a lot of high-tech computers, and aliens typing away at them. Gears lined the walls, and air vents were scattered all over the floor.

"Um, Numbuh 2x²?" Numbuh 362 called out as her alien companion flew out over the gap. "I can't fly."

"Oh, yes, just step above that air vent, please," Numbuh 2x² said. Numbuh 362 stepped cautiously onto the air, then she felt a column of strong wind push her upwards. Numbuh 2x² hit a button on the wall, and the air grew stronger. The wind pushed Numbuh 362 into a long, clear tube, with platforms sticking out. Behind each platform was a door with a number on it. Finally, Numbuh 2x² hit another button, and the wind stopped pushing. Numbuh 2x² floated into the door marked "365", and Numbuh 362 stepped onto the platform jutting out and followed it.

"This is Numbuh 1's room," Numbuh 2x² said.

"But where is he?" Numbuh 362 asked.

Numbuh 2x² frowned. "Please allow me to check." The box that doubled as its head and body whirled around in a 90 degree angle. A screen appeared on the side that was facing the front. Numbuh 74.239's face appeared on it.

"Numbuh 74.239!" Numbuh 362 shouted at the screen.

"Oh, hi, Numbuh 362!" he answered, apparently not noticing or caring that Numbuh 362 was in the GKND base.

"Where's Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Oh, I just sent him to meet his new sector," Numbuh 74.239 replied. He appeared to be piloting some sort of aircraft. "But I left before the introductions."

"Which planet?" Numbuh 2x² inquired, with a little difficulty, as its face was turned to the side.

"Triopolis. Numbuh 74.239, over and out." The screen filled with static.

**Triopolis Treehouse (again): **

"Welcome, Numbuh 1, to Sector XQR. As you all already know, I am the leader, Numbuh 210K."

Numbuh 1 had been led to the briefing room to be introduced to his teammates, which was located underneath the control room. Like all the other rooms in the Treehouse, the walls were glass, but these walls were blue. A floating silver platform where Numbuh 210K was standing levitated in the far end of the room. In front of the platform was a strange structure in which the operatives sat in. It looked like a giant glass ring set into the ground, except it was cut in half and rounded at the top so it provided a sort of roof. In the interior of the curved part were cushiony benches, one for each operative to sit in.

"This is Numbuh 3.14, my brother," Numbuh 210K said, gesturing to a boy with really messy black hair. He wore an earset, except this earset included a laser that covered one of his eyes. **(A/N: If you don't get what it looks like, just look at the cover of **_**The Clone Codes**_**, by Patricia and Frederick Mckissack.)**

"Actually, it's Numbuh 3.141592635—"

"Yeah, whatever," Numbuh 210K interrupted, clearly annoyed. "He's our 2x4 technologist and pilot." She pointed to a different operative.

"This is our hand-to-hand combat specialist, Numbuh 1HKO." **(A/N: Get it? It stands for "one hit K.O." *smiles proudly*) **

"Hiya." She waved and smiled a little. Numbuh 1HKO had white blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails and blue eyes. A pair of fairy-like wings protruded from her shoulders. But her outfit definitely did not match her angelic looks. She wore a camouflage military jacket and khaki cargo capris.

"I'm Numbuh $6.99!" an operative exclaimed, jumping up.

Numbuh 210K groaned. "Numbuh $6.99! Could you please wait next time?"

"Sorry."

Numbuh 210K cleared her throat. "As I was saying, Numbuh $6.99 is our toy and game specialist, and he's our copilot." Numbuh $6.99 had a black and gray cat tail, and wore a green cap, worn backwards over his spiky dark brown hair.

"Last but not least, is Numbuh 1003. She's our muridae caretaker and 2nd in command." The last operative to be introduced looked the least human. Her right hand was way bigger than normal, and she had dark purple cat ears sticking out from her hair, which was the same color.

"Muriwha?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"You know…" Numbuh 210K paused. "What do they call those on Earth again…? Oh yeah, hamsters! Getting back on topic, everyone, this is Numbuh 1, our new diversionary tactics officer and 2nd in command in weaponry." **(A/N: What? Numbuh 1's good at making plans…)**

Everyone else said something in a random language. "Oh, yeah, Numbuh 1, you'll need this earset to understand everyone correctly." Numbuh 210K handed him a silver earset, and it was then that Numbuh 1 noticed that everyone was also wearing one.

Just as Numbuh 1 had put on the earset, an alarm began blaring. Numbuh 210K stomped on a certain part of the platform with her robotic leg, and the alarm stopped. A screen materialized behind her. Numbuh Infinity appeared on the screen.

"Numbuh 210K! We need you at post 37 immediately! Hey, don't touch that!" The last statement was directed at a rookie operative, who pressed a button on the dashboard. The screen went blank.

"Kids Next Door, move out! We're going to planet Snowflorinia!"

**An hour later…Sector V: **

"Are we _there_ yet?" asked a very annoyed Numbuh 4. Sector V had been on a wild goose chase the second they had set foot on the GKND base. Numbuh 2x² had told them that Numbuhs 1 and 362 had gone to planet Triopolis, then the Treehouse had informed them that Sector XQR were on a mission in planet Snowflorinia. Numbuh 2 had to stop in the city to ask for coordinates, but almost none of the aliens knew English.

"Almost," Numbuh 2 said, in response to Numbuh 4's question. "Snowflorinia should be coming up right about now…" Right on cue, a planet emerged. It was snowy white, as its name might suggest, with mountains sticking up all over the place. Four icy blue rings encircled the planet in an asterisk formation. Numbuh 2 landed on a flat part of the planet.

"Great. Now we just have to find Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said a little sarcastically.

"It'll take forever to find Numbuh 1 on this planet!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, throwing a fistful of snow into the air.

"Right. Then we'll just have to split up."

"WHAT? Remember the _last_ time we split up?" **(A/N: See my fanfic, Half Decommissioned. xP But you don't need to. :P) **

Numbuh 5 put her hands on her hips and retorted, "Well, I don't see you coming up with any plans! You and Numbuh 3 go that way. Come on, Numbuh 2."

The two walked off, and Numbuh 4 groaned. "Wait up, Numbuh 3!" He ran to catch up with Numbuh 3, who was busy making snow angels and admiring the snow.

"Isn't the snow pretty, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked, once he had caught up.

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"It reminds me of Christmas!" Numbuh 3 said, now twirling on a frozen pond they were crossing. She stopped suddenly. "Oh no! I don't have Christmas presents for anyone!"

"You can get all the Christmas presents you want when this mission is over," Numbuh 4 said, a little aggravated. "Right now we need to find Numbuh 1 and get out of this cruddy place!"

He got to the end of the pond. There was no answer. "Numbuh 3?" He turned around.

"Numbuh 4! Help!" Somehow, Numbuh 4 hadn't noticed the ice was thinner in the middle, and Numbuh 3 had fallen through the ice! "Th-th-the water's too cold! I can't swim!"

"Kuki!"

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Numbuh 4 can't swim! :O

As said before, there will be 2/5 and 3/4 in the next chapter. I PINKY AND ANKLE SWEAR. And maybe 60/86. :P

And also, the conversation between Numbuhs 3 and 4 may seem random, but it has to do with the end of the story...hint, hint. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A chapter in just one day! A new record for me! :D

Disclaimer: KND doesn't belong to me, yadda yadda ya, all that stuff.

Like always, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Snowflorinia:**

Without second thought **(A/N: I'm not surprised.)**, Numbuh 4 dove into the icy water and immediately began thrashing around. **(A/N: That's fail, Numbuh 4. Epic fail.) **He half-swam, half-flailed towards Numbuh 3, and a moment later they were both sitting in the snow, coughing and sneezing. Both operatives weren't sure how'd they gotten up; all they remembered was sinking, then being hauled towards the surface.

"Are you alright?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Y-yeah," Numbuh 3 replied, trembling from the cold. "Just…a li-little c-cold."

Numbuh 4 took off his sweatshirt **(A/N: Let's pretend he has a shirt underneath.) **and thrust it in front of Numbuh 3. She looked at him with surprise.

"B-but Wally…you'll freeze!"

"Either way, one of us is gonna freeze." He stubbornly held the hoodie in front of her, shivering.

"But—"

"Just take it!" Numbuh 4 said loudly, shoving it at her. Numbuh 3 wrapped the wet hoodie around her without another word. After walking a long time in awkward silence, Numbuh 3 piped up.

"Uh, Numbuh 4?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that rumbling noise?"

Numbuh 4 paused. "Yeah…where's it coming from?"

They both realized too late that it was an avalanche starting on the cliff above them! The operatives leapt separate ways, and the last thing Numbuh 4 remembered was being enveloped in the freezing snow.

"Where am I?" Numbuh 4 blinked and looked around. He realized he was sitting in a faded blue armchair beside a fire. The room he was in was small, with only a table in the middle and a wooden chair next to it. A door stood opposite to the fireplace to the right of him, and a different door-less doorway was located next to the fireplace. The walls appeared to be made out of snow. On the wall opposite from Numbuh 4 was a window, but it was round like a porthole.

"Oh, good, you're awake." An alien stepped out from the doorway without a door. Instead of skin, a thin layer of white fur covered the alien's body, so that he looked kind of like a polar bear standing on two legs. Despite his fur, the alien also wore a dark blue parka and matching ski pants. On top of his head was a H.A.T., just like Numbuh 257C's. In his hands, which only had four fingers, he was holding a tray with a mug of something on top.

"Who the crud are you?" Numbuh 4 queried, a little rudely.

"My real name's Isaac, but everyone calls me Numbuh 6633." Numbuh 4 relaxed a little, knowing he was in the presence of a Kids Next Door operative. Isaac sat down at the table.

"I can't believe you're still alive," Numbuh 6633 continued. "How'd you survive out there wearing only a T-shirt?"

"I gave my sweatshirt to Numbuh 3…" Numbuh 4 suddenly realized Numbuh 3 was nowhere to be seen. "Kuki! Where is she? Did you find her?"

"Chillax! I didn't find her, but the rest of my sector is out searching for other surviving operatives." Numbuh 6633 paused to take of sip of whatever was in his mug. "You're part of the Kids Next Door?"

"Yeah. My codename's Numbuh 4."

Numbuh 6633 took another sip and looked out the window with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So, you must really _like_ this Numbuh 3 girl, to give your jacket to her in this weather." **(A/N: OMFG. Even an alien Numbuh 4's never even met before knows his crush on Numbuh 3. xD)**

Numbuh 4 turned beet red. "Ugh! Why does everyone say that? I don't like cruddy girls, and I never will!"

"Dude, chill! I'm just joking!" Numbuh 6633 said, but his mischievous grin didn't leave his face.

**On the other side of the planet:**

"Oh, come on! Where the heck is Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 exclaimed, frustrated.

"I know, right? It's _snow_ cold!" Numbuh 2 burst out laughing. "Get it? I said _snow_ instead of _so_!"

Numbuh 5 facepalmed. "If Numbuh 5 wasn't freezing her limbs off, she would've smacked you with her hat already," she mumbled.

Eventually, Numbuh 2's laughter subsided, and the two were trudging around in the cold again.

"This is hopeless!" Numbuh 5 groaned. "Maybe we should just go back and find Numbuhs 3 and 4."

"Wait, Numbuh 5! I see something!" said Numbuh 2, who was ahead of Numbuh 5 and on top of a cliff. Numbuh 5 ran up beside him.

"It looks kind of like a village," Numbuh 5 commented, squinting. She accidentally leaned too far, and almost fell, if Numbuh 2 hadn't grabbed onto her hand. He pulled her up. When they realized their hands were still connected, they both dropped them quickly. If it hadn't been zero degrees below, both operatives would've been blushing.

"Uh…how are we gonna get down this cliff?" Numbuh 2 asked, still embarrassed by the small incident.

"I think there's some rope back in the ship," Numbuh 5 replied, already running down the hill.

**Moonbase:**

"This is embarrassing," Numbuh 60 said out loud, to no one in particular. Numbuh 86 took no notice and was busy trying to get out of the armchair, while muttering "stupid" now and then. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Numbuh 35's voice floated through the door. "Supreme Leaders, sirs! There's an emer—"

"DON'T COME IN!" both operatives yelled at the same time. The doorknob stopped turning.

"Um, okay? Well, Sector R is under attack by the Queen Tie, and is requesting backup!"

"Send Sector U," Numbuh 60 blurted out, saying the first sector that popped into his head.

"Right away, sir!" Numbuh 35's footsteps faded away, and both operatives breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," Numbuh 86 said.

"Agreed." Numbuh 60 paused. "I can't believe I just said that." He sighed. "If I don't get out of this chair soon, I'm going to go crazy."

"Well, I think there's a M.U.S.K.E.T. in my pocket," Numbuh 86 said. "See if you can reach it."

Numbuh 60 grabbed the handle of the M.U.S.K.E.T. and aimed it at the armrests of the chair. "Forgive me, Numbuh 362," he said, and pressed the trigger.

**Snowflorinia:**

Numbuhs 2 and 5 had gotten the rope and climbed down the side of the cliff. They were just walking into the hamlet that they had seen earlier.

"What kind of people could survive on a planet like this?" Numbuh 2 wondered aloud.

Numbuh 5 was about to answer when they saw Numbuh 4 running up to them. "Numbuh 4! What are you doing here? And where's Numbuh 3 and your jacket?"

"I kind of lost Numbuh 3 and she has my jacket. But Numbuh 6633 found Numbuh 1! Now we just need to find Numbuh 3 and get out of this cruddy place!" Numbuh 4 began running out of the village.

"Numbuh 4! Who's Numbuh 6633?" Numbuh 5 yelled after him, but Numbuh 4 was too impatient.

"Come on! Follow me!" he yelled back, then disappeared over a hill. Numbuhs 2 and 5 had no choice but to follow.

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: :O They've found Numbuh 1!

As for the 60/86 part, I know there's not much mushy stuff, but they're getting along...that's a start. :P

Rachel: Hey! Where have I been all this time?

Me: Oh, uh, yeah...we'll get to you in the next chapter.

Rachel: Ugh...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a reaaaaally short chapter. Because I was too lazy to add that much detail. :P

Yay! 20 reviews! That's as much as I got for my Halloween story, and it's not even finished yet! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Even other ppl get a lot more :P

Disclaimer: Take a guess.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Two hour later…Triopolis Treehouse:**

"But Numbuh 1! You have to come back to Earth!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Numbuh 2, I can't. I've already joined the Galactic Kids Next Door, and Numbuh 210K already explained that there's no way out, unless I turn 13."

"You have to come back! Everyone's wondering where you are, and all of us came searching for you!" Numbuh 5 said.

"I thought we were looking for Numbuh 362," Numbuh 4 piped up, but Numbuh 5 smacked him with her hat.

"What? Why are you guys looking for Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 1 asked, confused.

"She came all the way out here to find you," Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 5's got no idea why."

"Um, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 210K stepped into the room. "There's a visitor at the door."

Numbuh 362 entered the room.

**Somewhere in Snowflorinia:**

"I wish I had my Super Snuggly Rainbow Monkey right now," Numbuh 3 mumbled, her teeth chattering. She trekked onwards. "Or maybe my—" She was cut off when a shadow passed behind her. Numbuh 3 whirled around.

"Hello?" she called out nervously. There was no answer except for an echo.

_I thought I saw someone behind me…_she pondered. _Oh well. I'm probably imagining things._

But, just in case, she looked warily around her now and then. Finally, she came upon a deserted-looking cabin. Numbuh 3 pushed the door open. Nothing was inside, except for a trapdoor in the floor. She opened it and peered in cautiously, but it was too dark and deep to see what was inside. An alien entered the room, unknown to Numbuh 3, and pushed her.

"AHHHHHH!" Numbuh 3 lost her balance and fell into the trapdoor. She landed on something soft and plushy. "Huh?" The room, or rather, place, she had fallen into was shaped like a giant dome. Trees were planted everywhere, and Numbuh 3 had landed in one of them. The trees looked normal, except their leaves gave off a silvery glow, lighting up the entire room. Floating lanterns added to the light.

"Hi!" Numbuh 1HKO burst out from under the leaves and in front of Numbuh 3.

"Hi!" Numbuh 3 said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Numbuh 1HKO," she said. "Are you Numbuh 3?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

Numbuh 1HKO grinned. "That Numbuh 4 guy was really worried about you."

"You know where my sector is?" Numbuh 3 asked eagerly.

"Yup, they're back on Triopolis."

"Then what's—" Numbuh 3 spread her arms to indicate where she was. "—this place?"

"Oh, here. This is the core of Snowflorinia, the only place where trees can grow on the entire planet, because it's too cold up there. The Snowflorinian, or Sector CAS, Treehouse is located here." Numbuh 1HKO fluttered out of the tree, extending a hand towards Numbuh 3. "Come on, I'll show you their Treehouse!"

"Okay! You have pretty wings," Numbuh 3 giggled, taking her hand.

"Thanks. I'm from planet Tenshi. Everyone there has wings." Numbuh 1HKO landed in front of a certain tree. **(A/N: And yes, tenshi is Japanese for angel.) **Instead of the house actually being _in_ the tree, the tree grew out of the house, like the Sector V Treehouse grew out of Numbuh 1's house.

After showing Numbuh 3 the main room, briefing room, and control room, Numbuh 1HKO led her to Numbuh 6633's room.

"Hey," Numbuh 6633 greeted, looking up from a desk. "I'm Numbuh 6633. You must be Numbuh 3. Your sector's really concerned about you."

"When are they coming back?" Numbuh 1HKO asked.

"Numbuh 3.14's should be sending a ship sometime soon," Numbuh 6633 replied, then turned back to his desk.

"Where's the rest of your sector?" Numbuh 3 inquired after they had walked out of the room.

"Oh, I'm not part of Sector CAS," Numbuh 1HKO explained. "My sector is XQR. You know, the one your friend Numbuh 1 is now a part of. Numbuh 210K—that's my leader—she left Numbuh 3.14, Numbuh 1003, and me to stay on Snowflorinia to help Sector CAS find you. But we still have some time before that ship Numbuh 3.14 sent comes, so you can take a look around."

"I think I will," Numbuh 3 replied, an idea forming in her head.

**Moonbase:**

"This is _so _your fault!" Numbuh 86 surveyed the wreckage of what used to be Numbuh 362's chair.

"Well, if you hadn't elbowed me, I wouldn't have destroyed the chair!"

"I didn't elbow you! You messed everything up, like the stupid boy you are!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Technically, you are!" Numbuh 206 suddenly burst through the door.

"Hiiii, Patton," she said, batting her eyelashes. "Do you have a date for the dance yet?" **(A/N: Yes, they also have a Christmas dance, apparently…)**

"Uh…no?"

"Great! Will you go to the dance with me?" Numbuh 206 asked, looking so cute and girly that it was annoying.

"Oh no, you don't!" Numbuh 86 suddenly jumped in front of her. "Numbuh 60's going to be _my_ date for the dance, thank you very much!"

"Okay, okay, jeez! Lighten up, Numbuh 86!" Numbuh 206 flounced out of the room.

"Did you just—" Numbuh 60 was speechless.

Numbuh 86 groaned. "What have I done?"

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: Um...yeah...it's almost the end...one more chapter should finish this up.

Sorry, Numbuh 362, you don't have that big of a role in this chapter either...all you do is barge in. xD

TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS EVE! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The last chapter...nothing much to say, except for HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! and also ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Triopolis Treehouse: **

"Numbuh 1, you've got to go back," Numbuh 362 said, walking in front of him. "For your team, for the Kids Next Door, for…me."

"But, Numbuh 362…I can't go back. There's no way out. But I promise that the second I turn 13, I'll go back to Earth."

"It won't be the same!" Numbuh 362 said, tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Even if we won't be decommissioned…it won't be the same."

"I know, Rachel…" Numbuh 1 put an arm over her shoulder as she began crying.

A noise of a ship landing in a hangar attracted everyone's attention. At the wheel was Numbuh 3.14, and Numbuh 3 bounded out.

"Hi, guys!" She suddenly noticed Numbuh 362 crying. "What's wrong, Numbuh 362? Did no one give you a gift for Christmas?"

Numbuh 362 wiped away her tears and stood up. "I'm fine, Numbuh 3." She turned around to face Numbuh 1. "If you've really made up your mind, then I'll have to accept the decision you've made. But remember, Numbuh 1…you promised."

Then she did something that surprised everyone: she kissed him on the cheek. Numbuh 1's face turned the same color as his shirt.

"Merry Christmas, Nigel." Numbuh 362 turned and walked into the S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R.

"Merry Christmas, Numbuh 1!" everyone else chimed in. Sector V also got in the ship, and they flew off.

**A long time later…Moonbase:**

"You said yes when Numbuh 86 asked to go to the dance with you?" Numbuh 60.1 **(A/N: Not my character, Numbuh 60.1 belongs to KNDFANGIRL) **asked in disbelief.

"Well, she didn't exactly ask, and I didn't exactly agree," Numbuh 60 answered. A loud noise in the hangar startled both of them. Numbuh 60 ran into the hangar, and saw that it was Sector V's S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K., which was barely able to get back to the Moonbase, due to a lack of fuel. Numbuh 86 also ran into the hangar.

"Numbuh 362!" she exclaimed. "Finally, I can escape this nightmare running the Kids Next Door with _him_!"

"Congratulations, you two," Numbuh 362 said. She couldn't help smiling. "I'll take over now, if you don't mind."

**Still inside the S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K.: **

"Here's your present, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 proudly held out a green and orange wrapped gift.

"You found a present, even when we were on a mission?" Numbuh 4 asked incredulously.

"Of course, silly! I found it when I was waiting in the core of Snowflorinia!"

Numbuh 4 breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it wasn't a Rainbow Monkey. "Thanks, Numbuh 3." He had the present opened in about 1.2 seconds flat.

"Wow! A new videogame! Thanks, Numbuh 3!" Then Numbuh 4 noticed the wrapping paper around him, and realized that he didn't have a gift for Numbuh 3.

"Um, sorry, Kuki, but I didn't have time to get you a present, because of the mission and all…"

"It's okay, Wally," Numbuh 3 said. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" She pulled out Numbuh 4's hoodie. "I forgot to give this back to you."

Numbuh 4 looked at his sweatshirt. It had taken some time, but it had finally dried out. He looked up at Numbuh 3's beaming smile.

"You can keep in, Kuki," Numbuh 4 said. "I mean, if you want it…"

"Really?" Numbuh 3 couldn't possibly imagine a more perfect present. "Thanks so much, Wally!" She hugged him, then both of them noticed that Numbuhs 2 and 5 were still watching. An awkward silence followed.

Finally, Numbuh 4 said, "So, Numbuh 2, aren't you gonna give Numbuh 5 your present?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Now it was Numbuh 2's turn to blush. He handed Numbuh 5 a box thing.

"I didn't have time to wrap it so—"

"Whoa!" Numbuh 5 accidentally had pressed a button on it, and it had unfolded to make an armchair. She pressed another button, and a reading lamp and cup holder flipped out from it.

"I love it, Numbuh 2! But how did you make it in time?"

"Numbuh 2 had it made months ago," Numbuh 4 said innocently. "Right, Numbuh 2?"

Numbuh 2 glared at him in way that said _SHUT UP! _Numbuh 4 was enjoying how he was teasing his friend about his crush, not the other way around.

"Oh, yeah, here's your present, Numbuh 5! And yours, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 handed a gift to each of the surprised operatives.

"Thanks, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5's present was a book from one of her favorite series. Numbuh 2's was a wrench…thing.

"And I made presents for you guys, too," Numbuh 2 said, giving Numbuhs 3 and 4 a gift. Numbuh 3's was a Rainbow Monkey, which she apparently had gotten before, and Numbuh 4's was a different video game.

**Later…that night, at the party:**

"So everything worked out," Numbuh 2 said to Numbuh 5. They were at the snack table, watching Numbuhs 60 and 86 dance, which was actually very entertaining, because every now and then Numbuh 60 would trip, and then Numbuh 86 would scream at him for being clumsy.

"Yup," Numbuh 5 said. "We got back for the Christmas Eve party alive, and we all got presents." She got a mischievous look on her face. "Hey, Numbuh 2, wanna rig the mistletoe so we can put it over Numbuhs 3 and 4?"

"No, thanks," Numbuh 2 said, shaking his head but grinning. "Numbuh 4 still hasn't forgiven me for that toilet prank I pulled on him."

They both laughed. "What's so funny?" Numbuh 3 asked. Numbuh 4 was, as always, right behind her, grabbed a snowman-shaped cookie from the snack table.

"Nothing," Numbuh 5 answered. "This is just the perfect Christmas." All of the operatives couldn't agree more.

-End Transmission-

* * *

A/N: Sorry there's not much 60/86 fluff, but I was in a rush...might edit this last part later.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YESSSSS I'VE GOT 24 REVIEWS! THE MOST I'VE EVER GOTTEN!

I hope you liked my story, and Merry Christmas! WATCH OPERATION N.A.U.G.H.T.Y.!


End file.
